User blog:HallOfFame/HWGAWM - Episode 3
"Your Face is too Cute for Prison" Cam, Jo, CC, Lauren, CJ and Camille enter Cam’s apartment, unloading after the events of that night. Cam heads for the kitchen and opens his fridge, getting out a beer. Lauren signals for one too. Jo: We shouldn’t have let Sarah go back home. Not so soon. Cam: It’s her decision. We can’t stop her. Camille: At least she’s doing the smart thing. The rest of us should be going home too. Camille sees CC struggling with the zipper on her coat, offering to help. CC: I can do it. Jo: The rest of you can go home, but I still need to deal with Pool Boy. CJ opens his phone to see a Snapchat notification. He opens the video and sees Sarah and Skull27364 falling from the balcony into the pool below. He’s shocked, trying to find his breath. CJ: Guys...I don’t think any of us are going home… Lauren: What are you talking about? CJ shows the squad his phone, replaying the video. Camille: What..the..fuck... CC: Wait...play that again. CJ: I can’t. It’s a snapchat. I could only replay it once. Jo: Who the fuck sent it to you? CJ hesitates to answer. CJ: The username says Skull27364… The squad gasps, looking at each other nervous. Camille: There’s no way. We burned him. And then we buried him. There’s no way. Jo: Relax. This is obviously just some sick, twisted joke. Cam: What if he wasn’t Skull? Jo: What? Cam: The body...what if it wasn’t him? What if the real Skull is out there and he just paid this guy to attack us. CC: At this rate, we could come up with a million theories, and we wouldn’t know which one is right. Lauren: We need to believe that we did the right thing. We need to believe that the guy we killed… Camille: The guy Sarah killed… Lauren: We need to believe he wasn’t innocent. CJ looks at Jo, who’s slowly started walking away from the group. CJ: Jo...what are you thinking? Jo looks up at him, nervous. As she’s about to speak, she’s interrupted by a loud banging out, startling the squad. Sarah is walking on the side of the road, with a very small sliver of the sunrise starting to appear. She sees a car approaching and sticks her thumb out, only for it to pass her by. She groans, frustrated. Headlights flash behind her and she turns to see a car approaching her, a little too fast. She starts walking backwards nervously, when the car stops right in front of her. She looks through the windshield and sees Ari in the car, smirking. She goes to open the passenger seat and gets inside. Ari: What luck. Sarah: Have you been following me? Ari: Nah, I’ve been tracking your phone. Waiting until you were all alone to make my move. He looks at her and smiles. Ari: Or you could’ve just conveniently been hitchhiking on the most popular parkway with the most traffic in Toronto. Sarah: I guess we’ll never know which one it is. Ari: Oh trust me, I know which one. So, where are we going? Back to Motel Hawthorne or was it too scary? Looks like it took your friends. I told you those beds will swallow you whole. Sarah: Depends. Are you able to cross the border? Ari: Pass. Sarah: Same. Ari looks at her and smirks again. Ari: Little Miss MurderCon can’t cross the border. Why is that? Sarah: Pass. Ari: You only get one. Really wanna waste it on this question? Sarah: So we’re playing 21 questions, now? Ari: Am I driving a fugitive? Sarah hesitates to answer. She looks at her phone to see a call with the name “Cece - PO” on it. She ignores it. Sarah: Let’s just say I’m not good at confronting my problems. Ari: Or worrying about the consequences. You still haven’t told me where we’re going. Sarah: Anywhere you’re going. Ari: Well I just spent the night driving people who spent Halloween much better than I did so...home is where I’m going. Obviously Motel Hawthorne didn’t work out for you and your friends, condolences on your loss by the way. Sarah: (chuckling) Shut up. Ari: Take as much time as you need to figure out your problems. Then tell me when you need to cross the border cuz I know this guy, a pig farmer, who would gladly let you take a ride in his truck. Sarah: Let me guess...with the pigs. Ari: Of course, with the pigs. We just gotta pick someone up and then we’re homebound. Ari pulls up to a gas station - the same one where Lauren got the gasoline from - and parks, getting out. Sarah: Who are we picking up? Ari: My girlfriend. Ari goes inside, shocking Sarah. Cut to the squad in Cam’s apartment. Cam is on his laptop, skyping with Xav and Hunter. Hunter: Am I still sleeping or did you just tell us what I think you did? Xav: Yeah, Cam, you got us. The joke’s over. Cam: I wish I was joking guys. Skull is after us, or at least, he was after us. But that’s not the worst part. Hunter: How could it get worse? CJ: Someone sent me a snapchat of the incident. Xav: Wait...what? CJ: Someone else knows about what we did. We’re being blackmailed, and I’m sure there’s videos of us throughout the entire night. Cam: Right down to the coverup. Xav: You would’ve have dragged us into this unless you needed us to do something. Hunter: What are you guys thinking? Cam: Figuring out what phone is linked to this Skull27364 account. CJ: And if it’s linked to the account on the forum. Xav: In case the real Skull is still alive. Hunter: Where’s Sarah right now? Cam hesitates to answer. CJ: She’s gone. Went back home, I guess. Hunter: But if someone is blackmailing you, that means she’s in danger too. Cam: That’s why you guys need to find this person, stat. Xav: We’ll do whatever it takes. CJ, I just need your Snapchat password and I can get to work. CJ: Umm… Cam: What? CJ: It’s...kind of embarrassing. Camille: CJ, we don’t have time for this. Just spill bruh. Xav: It can’t be that bad. CJ: (soflty) Iliveandbreathekpop… Hunter: What? CJ: Iliveandbreathekpop! Alright? The I is capital. Everyone tries holding in their laughter, snickering here and there. CJ: I hate you guys. Cut to Jo kneeling in the closet she put Kalleb in, who is now awake. She is securing the rope around his legs so he can’t move them to hit the walls. Jo: I don’t like doing this. But it’s the only way to keep us safe. You don’t understand the situation. Kalleb fumes at her, unable to speak through the tape on his mouth. Jo: I can’t risk anything. Please just know that we aren’t bad people. Ok? We’re not. She gets up to leave. Kalleb struggles to move, unable to. She looks down upset and then leaves the closet, closing the door behind her. She holds back tears as she leans back against the door. Cut to Ari’s car, with Sarah in the passenger seat and Jolie, the gas station attendant, in the backseat. Jolie: Are we seriously going home? The sun isn’t even up yet. The night’s still young! Ari: I’m tired as shit, Jolie. And I’m sure Sarah is too, right? Sarah: Well...what did you have in mind Josie? Jolie: First of all, it’s Jolie. Put some respect on my name. Second, I was thinking a little… She pulls out a baggie with a substance inside. Sarah: Is that... Ari: I’m driving. Jolie: Then let’s go to our happy place. Jolie grabs onto Ari’s shoulders and playfully shakes him. He looks at Sarah, who smirks. He smiles back. Jolie: There we go. I could tell we’re going to be great friends, Sara. Sarah: That’s Sarah with an H. Put some respect on my name. Jolie: How the hell did you know… Sarah: I just do. Ari pulls into an empty parking lot of a park. The three of them get out and go up to the top of the a grassy hill. Jolie starts rolling up. Ari: Are you sure you want to? Sarah: It’s just weed. Ari: Yeah but I wouldn’t want you to deal with your problems this way. Whatever’s bothering you, this is just a temporary escape. Sarah: Are you my uber driver or my therapist? Sarah helps Jolie with rolling, while Ari looks at her suspiciously. Cut to Cam’s apartment, with Lauren and CC cuddling on the couch. Lauren: You know, I’ve been thinking, after we deal with this whole mess, why don’t we drive down to your house? Meet the parents and all. CC: You wanna meet my parents? Lauren: Why not? We’ve been together for a year. We might not get this opportunity again. CC: That would mean having to be out to my parents. Which I am not. Lauren: Wait, what? How did I not know this? CC: It just never came up. Lauren: So, they don’t know you’re pan? Or that you’re in a relationship with a girl? CC shakes her head. Lauren: Wow...I guess there’s a lot I need to learn. CC: Well, it’s not that big of a deal. Lauren: To you it isn’t but… Lauren is interrupted by Camille, who sits on the couch with them. Camille: Aww, look at the little lovebirds. You know, I’m sure Cam wouldn’t mind you guys using his room to cuddle in private. Among other things… CC: Like sex? Camille: You said it, not me. CC: Well, we don’t have to worry about that. We’re far from there yet. Lauren: It’s not a priority. Besides, we haven’t even shared our first kiss yet. Camille: What? Are you serious? Cam: What’s up? Camille: Clarke and Lexa here haven’t even had their first kiss yet. CC: First of all, terrible ship to compare us to. Second… Lauren: We don’t want to rush into anything. Camille: It’s just a kiss. It’s no big deal. Watch. Camille leans in a gives CC a peck on the lips. Camille: See, nothing to it. CC: You’re ridiculous. Camille: So are you. If everything that happened tonight is any indication that life is too short, then why not rush in everything? CC and Lauren’s faces drop, contemplating. Lauren shakes her head. Lauren: Well not everyone is so active like you Cami. She walks away, opening her phone. She calls Sarah. Cut to Sarah on the hill, getting high with her new friends. She sees Lauren calling her phone and ignores it. Jolie looks over her shoulder to see the phone and also sees the call, showing a picture of Lauren along with it. She looks at Sarah suspiciously. Jolie: Who’s calling? Sarah: Um…no one. Jolie: She’s pretty. Is she your girlfriend? Sarah: No...I’m straight, actually. Jolie: Well obviously, considering you’ve been looking at my boyfriend with lustful eyes this whole time. Ari: It’s not like that Jolie. Jolie: Why not? I can share. Jolie grabs Sarah’s head and gives her a kiss. She breaks it and then starts making out with Ari. Jolie: Like I said… She pulls Sarah and Ari closer together. Ari: You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Sarah: I want to. The two begin to kiss, with Jolie watching. Sarah begins feeling at Ari’s torso, trying to pull his shirt off. Jolie starts laughing. Jolie: Bitch really does move fast, doesn’t she? Bet she wanted to rip your clothes off during the first uber ride. And the second. And the third...and the fourth. Sarah breaks the kiss and starts to get up. Ari: Damnit Jolie. Jolie continues to laugh. Sarah begins walking off, tears in her eyes. Ari follows behind her. Ari: Sarah, wait. Look, Jolie can be a bitch sometimes. You have nothing to feel ashamed of. Sarah: You were right. I need to deal with my shit. These temporary escapes won’t do anything for me. Ari: Let me help you. He reaches out for her hand, but she rejects. Sarah: Your face is too cute for prison. Sarah runs off into the sunset, leaving Ari. Cut to the apartment, where Cam is skyping with Xav and Hunter again. Cam: Any luck? Xav: Nope. We tried everything. Whoever’s behind these accounts really didn’t want to be found. Jo: Which means this has been a plan in the making and not some spontaneous stalking. Cam: There’s really nothing you can do to track this person down? Hunter: Well...we can’t. But there’s someone else who can. Xav: That we may have already asked to help. Jo: Who? Hunter: Do you remember Spencer? From the forum… Jo and Cam look at each other, nervously. Cut to a police station, where a woman walks up to the front desk. Woman: Hi. My name is Michi Jessup. I’d like to file a missing person’s report on my brother, Gage Jessup. Category:Blog posts